


Dibs

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon/Kennfield Collection [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kennfield, M/M, Movie: Resident Evil: Vendetta, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a motorcycle, chreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon may have called dibs on the motorcycle, but Chris called dibs on Leon the moment he laid eyes on him.





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boozey_St_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozey_St_John/gifts), [MaxReichenblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/gifts).



> I want to thank Boozey_St_John and MaxReichenblack for the idea,, suggestions and help. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to thank that damn Kanye West music video where it's him and Kim K on a motorcycle.

“Dibs on the bike!” Leon called over the sound of the propellers of the Osprey.

Blue eyes fell on to the beautiful motorcycle, a Ducati XDiavel. It sat next to a HMMWV, just begging to be ridden. He didn’t even give Chris a chance to voice his protest, if he had any, making his way to the bike. Fingers traced over the metal as eyes wandered the frame. Legs straddled the vehicle as Leon sat on it, itching to rev the ignition. He felt like a little kid on Christmas, having heard and seen this beautiful model only a handful of times. He had contemplated buying one himself. The brunette looked back over at Chris, as if asking for the elder’s permission.

The elder smiled, “I figured, since you’re not very good with cars, you would rather ride one of these. Top of line and brand new. It was originally going to be used as a bribe to get you to help me, but we’re passed that now. Are you sure you’ll be able to handle it?” he teased.

The brunette pouted and rolled his eyes at the other, turning the key and revving the engine in response. Chris laughed as he and Damian made their way to the SUV. Redfield watched as Leon practically shook with excitement. The younger was still slightly buzzed from a morning of drinking, making the BSAA Captain a bit nervous. True, he had gotten the bike for Leon. After seeing the younger drink an entire bottle of alcohol this morning, he contemplated having Damian take the bike while Leon rode with him.

But watching those blue eyes light up at the sight of the motorcycle tugged at Chris’s heartstrings, not having the heart to deny the younger. Chris also liked the way the brunette looked on the bike, watching him sit back to run his hands on the smooth black metal, tracing the logo. He didn’t think he ever saw Leon look so damn happy about something. As much as he liked the sight before him, they had a mission they had to focus on.

A boot tapped the wheel of the bike, gaining Leon’s attention once more, “You can admire this more later. We got a mission to stay on top of.” Chris reminded.

The brunette raised a brow, “Admire it later? You mean I can keep it?” he asked, excitement ebbing into his tone.

“Make it through without error and without damaging it, and at the end of the mission; it’s yours.”

Leon flashed him a cocky grin, revving the engine once more.

* * *

 

After Arias’ defeat, they managed to cure the city of the A-Virus, at the cost of Damian’s life. The man having met his end to the snapping jaws of undead, mutated Dobermans. Chris still felt pained at the loss. It was almost as if the man was not allowed to lead a mission with his team fully intact. But the man’s sacrifice was not in vain. After all, they had the cure and saved the day. Rebecca voiced exactly what was on their minds, telling them that they found themselves right back where they had started. Sure, they caught the bad guys, stopped a disaster, and hoped that they would make the world a little safer, but it was only a matter of time before the next psycho terrorist group crawled through the woodwork and launch another attack against humanity.

“Hey, Chris?” Leon called, holding his arm.

The raven-haired male looked toward the younger, “Yeah?”

He saw Leon bite the inside of his cheek before asking, “How much longer can we keep going on like this?”

A shrug, “I don’t know,” Chris said, leaning forward, “I never make plans that far ahead.” He finished with a chuckle.

Leon shook his head and smiled, hearing the words he had told Chris prior come back to him. Rebecca smiled and Chris chuckled at his own joke, smile widening at the rare sight of Leon’s genuine smile. The two brunettes looked out of the open door of the Osprey, watching the vaccine sprinkle like snow upon the infected people of New York.

Chris on the other hand was preoccupied with a different view. Brown eyes briefly studied the brunette’s features, swooning over those crystal blue eyes. It was the first time he really got to look at him, having been too focused on the mission to really look at the man. Claire had said many a things about Kennedy, his attractiveness being one of the things he heard the most from his sister. His sass and attitude being another. But above all else, Leon was a man who could follow through on a mission no matter what the circumstances were. Chris had seen that first-hand.

He had met the agent several times at various functions and family parties. Claire insisted on inviting everyone they’ve ever worked with, considering they were as close to family as they were ever going to get. Leon was Claire’s best friend, having helped her out in Raccoon City and Harvardville, and several missions in between. When they had been introduced, Claire talked Leon up, as though trying to impress Chris. She had bragged about him so much that Chris swore she was smitten.

After China and now this mission, so was he.

There was no denying that Leon was an attractive man. The way those soft locks framed his oh so perfect face, to those sparkling blue eyes. Even with the stubble on his face, it suited him, giving him a rugged tough guy look. A man who had been through some shit and lived to tell the tale. He was lean in muscle, with a body that matched that of a runner. No doubt from all those missions, but unlike Chris, Leon probably didn’t go to the gym for the weight lifting. More so a light work-out just to stay in shape from time to time.

Leon leaned back against the wall, pouting. The still drunk part of his brain was still upset about the loss of the motorcycle. The one he had sacrificed in order to save DC and Nadia from the Tyrant Arias had become. He also scratched and dented the hell out of it fighting off zombie hellhounds and saving Chris from being squeezed to death. Thinking back on it, sure, he lost a nice vehicle, but he would do it all again. For the sake of the mission. His eyes looked back up at Chris, who was staring at him.

When their eyes met, they stared for a moment before quickly turning away. Their faces blushing bright red. Leon shyly glanced back up, wondering how long the elder had been staring at him. Why was he staring at him? Was there something on his face? He knew he had a bruise on the left side along his jawline. Did he miss something? Chris quietly cursed, mentally scolding himself for getting caught. Chris voiced an apology, saying he hadn’t meant to stare, knowing that doing so could be seen as quite rude.

Leon shook his head, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He simply said.

“So, um…about the Ducati…” Chris trailed off.

Leon smiled sheepishly, “Um, what about it? It’s gone. It got destroyed during the fight.” He explained.

“Did you want another one?” Chris asked, without even thinking about it.

The brunette paused, wearing an expression of shock and kind of resembling a deer caught in the headlights. The two sat there, staring at each other once more. It was like neither one of them could believe what just came out of the elder’s mouth at that very moment in time. Leon just dumbly asked “What?” allowing Chris to elaborate, saying that he could get another motorcycle for the younger male. The brunette shook his head, telling him that that was not necessary. If anyone owed anyone a motorcycle, it was Leon who owed Chris and the BSAA a new bike.

“No, you don’t. We gave it to you as “Payment” for helping us. Not only did you save New York, but humanity…again. I think you deserve another to replace the damaged one.” Chris explained.

“It’s not necessary, Chris. Really. You don’t have to do that.” Leon reassured.

“I want to.”

* * *

 

A couple weeks later, everything went back to normal. Rebecca back at the University, Chris back at the BSAA Headquarters and Leon back on the vacation that was robbed from him, again. Well, he was planning for a proper vacation…until Chris called him and asked him to come to the BSAA HQ in DC. He wouldn’t tell the brunette why and Leon was half tempted to just leave without stopping, but a part of him told him to not be a dick and go see what the elder wanted.

He currently stood outside one of the garages, waiting impatiently for it to open. He had been standing outside for the past ten or so minutes, about ready to kick down the fucking door.

“Chris! C’mon!” Leon hollered, pounding a fist against one of the garage doors.

As if on cue, the doors began to open, startling the brunette. The sound of metal scraping across cement grating on his ears but he withheld the urge to cover his ears at the awful noise. Gods, hasn’t anyone thought of making the doors rise up instead of screeching across the pavement and making his ears bleed? He could see Chris Redfield standing inside, with that goofy ass adorable grin on his face. He told the younger to shut his eyes. The brunette rolling his eyes instead and telling the elder to stop fooling around.

“I will when you close your eyes.”

“C’mon, man, I was in the middle of planning my vacation, officially. Just tell me what it is.” Leon pleaded.

But Chris didn’t tell him. In fact, he made his way to the younger, spinning Leon around and cupping his hands over the other’s eyes. A blush dusted Leon’s cheeks, feeling the elder’s chest press up against his back. The brunette grasped the raven-haired male’s wrists, blue eyes shielded by heavy Kevlar. He now had to depend on Chris’s direction and focused on not falling or tripping, the elder steering Leon into the garage. The brunette stumbled at first, causing Chris to pause as Leon regained his footing.

“What the hell are you doing, Redfield? Where are you taking me?” Leon asked, nearly bumping into a car until Chris moved him away.

"Into the garage." Chris said bluntly.

Leon scoffed, stumbling again, "Well duh. I mean where are we going and why?" He asked, nearly tripping this time.

“Why are you so bad at walking? You almost walked into that car and now you're tripping on your own feet. Falling for me, Kennedy?” Chris asked.

“You wish, Redfield. Plus, I can’t exactly see where I’m going.” Leon snapped.

Chris rolled his eyes and chuckled, telling the younger that they only had to take a couple more steps. He then asked if he remembered the Ducati, to which Leon groans, asking if they were still on that. The elder chuckled, saying that they still owed him a motorcycle. The brunette then remembered what Chris had said about buying him a new one. To replace the old one that had been destroyed in the battle.

“Chris you didn’t…” he said.

Gloved hands removed themselves from his face, blue eyes falling on to the sleek new motorcycle sitting there in all its glory. This one was different, whereas the other one looked like last year’s model, this one looked like this year’s model. Leon chuckled in disbelief as he decided to get on to the bike, straddling it before turning around to sit backwards on it. He looked up at the other as Chris placed the keys in his hand. The younger looked down at them, before looking back up at Chris once more.

“Why?”

Chris shrugged, “I wanted to. I told you that.”

“Yeah, I know, but why would you want to?”

“Because I also called Dibs.” 

Leon raised a brow, now really confused, “On what?” he asked.

Chris flashed him a grin, “Not on what. On who.” He said.

“On who…wait…on me?!” he asked, eyes widening in shock and realization, “Chris…what…when…?”

The elder scratched the back of his head, admitting he had done so back in China, when he saw him. He would have called dibs on him earlier, but he didn’t really get the chance to talk to him before. He also admitted that he had really wanted to see him again afterward, but never got the chance until a couple days ago. The BSAA Captain explained that they could have easily gone to the DSO/FOS for his report as well as files on the Plaga and Los Illuminados, but it had been Chris’s idea to seek Leon out personally. He did so for two reasons: they genuinely needed his help, and it was an opportunity to see him again.

Leon’s brows were raised and his eyes were wider than before. He felt his heart flutter in his chest at the elder’s confession, feeling goosebumps and a giddy feeling. He hadn’t told anyone, but he secretly liked Chris. Having heard tales and seen photos from Claire of Chris. FOS/DSO had shown photos when going over briefings, the last photo he had seen was that of Chris in Africa. The sight of the bulked up man and those muscles caused Leon to spill his coffee down the front of himself that day. That body haunted him for weeks in his dreams. It haunted him more after China, after he had managed to get his hands on Chris’s body in an attempt to defend who he thought was Ada.

It was like holding a bucking bull and it was a damn shame Leon didn’t get a chance to enjoy it. He hadn’t know who it was he was attacking at the time, and Chris had flipped him off his back by then. He still felt bad about raising his gun against the elder. Regretted defending Ada against the man he secretly liked. And then cut him off as soon as it all was over. Running head first into a suicide mission, losing his entire unit, and then running away to get piss drunk in Colorado Rockies. Only for the man to come collect him before sweeping him off to New York.

Seeing the elder in all his glory was primarily the reason why Leon eventually caved in. Seeing him now, hearing him confess his feelings? Leon reached up, grabbing the front of the tactical vest with both hands before pulling the man down towards him, connecting their lips. Chris released a surprised sound, hands settling on the handle bars on either side of Leon, reciprocating the kiss. After a couple more seconds, Leon pulled away, brushing his lips against Chris’s once more before leaning back against the air box cover, arms wrapping around the elder’s neck.

Chris cleared his throat, but didn’t make an effort to back off, “Well, I guess that’s one way to say “thank you”. Glad you like it.” He said, but still didn’t move.

“That wasn’t a “Thank You”.” Leon deadpanned.

Now it was Chris’s turn to be confused, “It wasn’t?” he asked.

Leon shook his head, leaning up to the other’s ear, “Nope. My thank you’s tend to be a bit more…intimate. They really have to mean something.” He whispered suggestively, letting his leather jacket slip off of his shoulders and on to the floor.

“Oh…oh…” Chris said, realization dawning on him.

“Mm, hm.” Leon nodded, going in for another kiss.

Chris met him halfway, his one hand moving to Leon’s waist while the other braced himself on the handle. He eventually moved to sit on the bike, Leon sitting in his lap facing him, legs wrapped around to cross behind Chris’s back and locking at the ankles. The brunette cupped the elder’s face, kissing him deeper as tongues met for an intimate dance. Leon moved his hands down between their clothed bodies, fingers grasping the elder’s belt buckle.

Chris pulled back, “Wait, Leon. We shouldn’t do this here, someone could walk in and see.” He said, looking toward the door as the younger continued to trail kisses along Chris’s cheek, jaw and exposed part of his neck. The brunette was still working off his belt while simultaneously trying to open the fly of Chris’s pants.

Leon turned the elder’s face with a hand back to face him, “Let them.” He whispered, kissing him once more.

The elder couldn’t deny the younger what he clearly wanted, the taller man gently pushing Leon back to lay on the motorcycle. Giving one last glance toward the door, gloved hands reached down to undo the younger’s belt and pants, lips parting from Leon’s to leave kisses down his throat. The brunette’s hands moved with a quickness, quickly releasing Chris’s straining erection from the confines of his pants. Fingers wrapped around both of their cocks, stroking feverishly. The action drew moans from both of them, the younger of the two bucking up towards Chris.

“Shit…I need you inside of me…please…” Leon gritted through clenched teeth, feeling himself crawling closer and closer to the edge.

If they were going to do this here, they’d have to be quick. Stripping off his vest beforehand, Chris climbed off of the bike momentarily to help Leon quickly remove his pants, straddling the vehicle while the younger wrapped both legs around Chris’s hips loosely. Leon sucked on three of his own fingers, swiping up some pre-cum before proceeding to stretch himself open. Chris spit in him hand, stroking himself while watching the younger. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was really about to have sex with Leon Kennedy on top of a fucking motorcycle.

Once he felt stretched enough, Leon urged Chris to continue, laying back on the motorcycle again. Lining himself at Leon’s entrance, he distracted the younger with another kiss before slowly pushing inside. Leon grunted, back arching off of the cold metal frame and pressing his front against Chris’s torso. The elder held on to his hips while Leon tightly gripped the handlebars near his head. Shit, Chris was huge! Feeling a tongue prod at his lips, he opened his mouth, letting his tongue curl around the intrusive but welcomed organ.

Feeling the elder fully sheathed inside of him made his head spin, heart pounding in his chest. Looking into those deep brown eyes, Leon nodded, leaning up for another kiss, allowing the other to pull out to the tip before thrusting back inside. Another grunt left Leon while Chris moaned at the tight heat gripping his cock. Leon wrapped his arms around Chris, while the elder leaned forward, now being the one gripping the handlebars as he fucked the younger into the bike at a steady pace. Clothed hips slapping at Leon’s bare ass, the movements making the brunette a writhing mess.

“Ah…!” Leon yelled, feeling the elder’s cock slam into his prostate, stars dancing in his field of vision. He clutched at Chris tighter, nails digging into his uniformed back.

Feeling the other clench tightly around him, Chris aimed for that spot again, teeth biting into Leon’s shoulder, leaving a wet mark on his t-shirt as the elder bit the fabric. He quickened his pace, but tried to be careful, not wanting to accidentally tear the younger apart. Internally, he knew no matter how gentle or careful he was, Leon was most likely still going to bleed due to lack of proper preparation or lube. The BSAA Captain just hoped he could make Leon feel as good as possible. Judging by the way the younger was moving, he wondered if the Agent had done this before.

The younger cried out again and again as Chris hit that spot over and over, sending his body and mind into euphoric bliss. His hips met the other man’s every thrust, wanting him to fuck him as deep as possible. Sure, he might be sore after this, but right now the brunette really couldn’t care. He didn’t want the elder to ever stop.

“Chris! You in here man?” DC’s voice called.

Both men froze in fear, Leon looking over Chris’s shoulder towards the door, blue eyes wide with shock. Chris’s eyes were wide as well, not sure whether to answer or remain quiet. Both were blushing a bright red, hoping the man wouldn’t wander much further into the garage. Luckily, they were towards the back, and several vehicles stood in the way to block them partially from view. Chris gently pushed Leon down on to the bike, causing him to accidentally brush against the younger’s sweet spot, drawing a whimper from the younger. Chris quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

“C? Dude…?” DC called.

“Yeah, I’m. Here DC. Just fixing up the bike before Leon gets here.” Chris called here, glancing nervously at the brunette, who looked just as nervous as he did.

“Do you need any help?” DC asked, hearing his boots walk closer.

Blue and Brown eyes widened even more, Leon’s breath hitching for fear of being found out. He rapidly shook his head, the elder’s hand still tightly clamped over his mouth. Chris quickly called DC off, “No, no, no! I’m good. I know what I’m doing. Thank you though!” he hollered back.

DC chuckled, the sound of boots walking across the metal floor pausing, “Alright. Just checking. If you need me, I’ll be on break. By the way, tell Leon to keep it down, we can hear his screaming from the smoking area.”

Leon looked toward the direction of DC’s voice with shock, and Chris closed his eyes and leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder, both of them blushing in embarrassment. Busted. Chris would never hear the end of it and Leon hoped that no one at the DSO or FOS found out about this. They both felt like teenagers who just got caught in the act.

“Maybe close the door next time?” DC suggested.


End file.
